Currently available are peelers used to remove the outer skin or peel of certain vegetables, often potatoes and carrots, and fruits such as apples, pears. There are generally two types of peelers. One type of peelers are named “T peelers”, which comprise a handle and a blade arranged perpendicular to the handle, whereas in the other type of peelers named “I peelers”, the blade thereof is arranged parallel to the handle. These two types of peelers are adapted for peeling vegetables or fruits of different shapes, and are favored by different users according to their individual preferences.
Therefore, to satisfy different needs or preferences, both the two types of peelers need to be provided. It would be desirable if these two types of peelers can be combined into one device, such that both costs and storage spaces can be reduced.